The invention relates to a knitting tool, particularly for high-speed machines, and to a method for producing such a knitting tool.
From German Patent DE 196 04 954 C1, a stamped knitting tool, for instance in the form of a hook or latch needle, is known that has recesses for distributing lubricants in the needle channel on its wide side. The needles must be lubricated in the needle channel, to prevent them from heating up excessively. On the other hand, lubricant must be used sparingly; otherwise, it escapes from the needle channels and gets onto the goods and soils them. With the knitting tools of the aforementioned patent, these conditions are met. The chamfers or recesses of the shank that act as lubricant distributing means form a storage chamber for lubricant. On the other hand, forming the recesses entails relatively great effort and expense. Finally, it cannot be precluded that the recesses will become plugged with dirt and lose their effectiveness.
In German Patent DE 197 40 985 C2, knitting tools have also already been proposed whose shanks have varying thicknesses because recessed open spaces are provided on the shank.
Such knitting tools meet the expectations made of them, but the production cost, as before, is still not inconsiderable.
With the above as the point of departure, the object of the invention to create a knitting tool that has low frictional resistance in the guide channel and that is simple to produce.